


Crime and Punishment

by TygerTyger



Series: Ligers and Wolphins [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Arguing, Biting, F/M, Pregnant Sex, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TygerTyger/pseuds/TygerTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The Doctor makes a scene at a party, and a heavily pregnant River is furious.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I found this mostly finished knocking around on my hard-drive. It might seem a tiny but dub-con in the beginning but it's not.

“What is wrong with you?” River shucked off her overcoat and flung it at the hat stand, sending the whole lot clacking to the floor. She turned on him again, breathing as heavily as her reduced lung capacity would allow. Her eyes burned with rage, and she looked utterly terrifying as she closed in on him.

He stumbled backwards. _Calm down_ , he wanted to say, but he also wanted to stay alive, so he didn’t dare. “Sorry?” he ventured.

“Sorry. Sorry? That’s all you have to say? After humiliating me in front of all those people?”

“Oh, come on now, humiliation is a bit of an overstatement.”

“Oh really?” she snarled, then the corner of her mouth twitched upwards for a fraction of a second and she spoke more calmly. “Well I suppose it’s all relative, and when looked at from the perspective of the cock-up king of Gallifrey, then perhaps it is an overstatement.”

She aimed for his pride and hit the bull’s eye.

He stepped towards her, jaw squared and nostrils flaring. “Take that back,” he hissed through gritted teeth.

“Make me.” Her sneer was cutting, and the cold determination in her eyes chilled his hearts. His hand shot up and grabbed her about the jaw and he growled; her eyes shot wide in surprise and he almost balked, but her mouth settled into a shark like grin and she said, “What’s stopping you? Don’t tell me you’re a coward too?”

He licked his lips, very deliberately, as he held her gaze, and then without further warning crushed her lips under his mouth, a frenzied battle of tongue and breath and teeth. She bit back even more savagely, and he tasted the metallic tang of blood. Oh she would pay for that.

Hand still at her jaw he pushed her back, holding her at arm’s length. Her mouth was wet and a whispering swirl of red swam down over her lip onto his hand. His fingers loosened slightly as he momentarily thought that the blood might be hers, but the satisfied smirk on her face made him check his own mouth.

He backhanded his chin to find it dripping crimson and he pushed her head back further, stretching out her pretty white throat. He walked her backwards to the railings as he sucked on his lip until the bleeding stopped, that unnerving smile sat unfaltering on her lips.

She could easily have reached up and snapped his arm like a twig had she wanted to, and maybe she still would, but for now she just kept staring at him and allowing herself to be backed into the steel railings.

He kissed her again, this time grinning and teasing and light, sweeping the tip of his tongue along her cupid’s bow. Her eyes fluttered closed, and he moved swiftly, turning her around and pushing her hands up to grab the bars just above her head. He heard a light chuckle from her as she bent forward, backing her arse into him.

“Shut up,” he said, and she inhaled sharply as he pushed her dress up and pulled her knickers down, standing them onto the floor for her to step out of them. She struggled as they caught on her heels, but he would give her no further help. When she was loose he used his foot to spread her legs further and loosened his trousers to release his cock.

He put a hand on her back and drummed his fingers in a way that he knew would madden her, and started to stroke himself vigorously.

“Last chance,” he said, “Are you going to take it back?”

“I’d rather eat shit.”

His fingers stopped drumming momentarily, and he blinked at the image. He didn’t have time to grimace because she had thrust her hips back, colliding messily with his hand and cock. He pulled his foreskin back and sank into her, making her moan obscenely.

He let go of himself and pushed fully inside her, folding his body over her back so he could whisper to her. “Are you going to take it back?”

She shook her head and closed her mouth tight to signify her defiance, and he pushed his hand, still wet from its unintentional encounter with her pussy, against her mouth until his fingers slipped past her lips. She groaned and sucked at them, tasting herself, before she chuckled again, remembering herself, and bit hard.

He withdrew his hand with a hiss, noting the sly grin on her cheek as he shook the pain out. If that's how she wanted it, she was going to get it. He dug his fingertips into her rounded hips and dove hard into her, causing her to hop forward and the flesh of her arse to ripple pleasingly. She expelled a wanton breath and he withdrew slowly before crashing full force into her again.

“You brought this on yourself, nmph, River,” he said as he rammed into her again. Her slim fingers wrapped around the railing turning white at the knuckles as she swallowed down the sharp cries that were trying desperately to make their escape as he fucked her. “Now I'm going to make you come and there's nothing you can do about it.”

She let the next cry out; it was blended with an animalistic growl that almost made him lose control. He bent over her and shoved his hand between her bump and her thigh, found her clit and began to rub at it from the only angle the position would afford. With his free hand he grabbed her shoulder to steady himself and continued his relentless fucking and rubbing until he could feel her convulse and scream.

“Do you take it back?” he huffed as he continued to slam into her, still rubbing her hypersensitive clit.

“Yes, yes! Please! I take it back.”

“Good,” he said and withdrew from her, patting her on the shoulder. “Now, suck my cock, you bad girl.”

She turned, a smirk threatening, but she held it and sank to her knees and took the head into her mouth, licking her own juices from it. He watched her and thought she was enjoying it a bit too much, but he was too far gone for it to matter now.

She took him further into her mouth, inhaling their mixed scent, and licked the underside in a wiggling motion as she withdrew again. She took him in again, mimicking the pattern of his fucking: in hard and out slowly, but with the added bonus of her tongue doing untold things within the confines of her mouth.

He felt his pleasure topple over, and she sucked hard until every last drop was expelled and devoured. Suddenly remembering her recent predilection for biting, he pushed her head back until she released him with an audible pop. They looked at each other, slightly shocked, as they caught their breath.

He sank down to join her on the floor and gathered her in his arms and kissed her properly. “Thank you,” he said with a grin.

“I nearly lost it there a few times,” she said, laughing.

“I’ll say! You’d rather eat what, River, really?”

“What can I say? I got a bit carried away. And, erm, sorry about your lip.”

“You have sharp little teeth.”

“You said to make you angry, I wasn’t going to take any chances. There was no way I was going another two weeks without you touching me. Speaking of that, I’m not going to have to do this every time I want you now, am I? It’s really tiring.” She lay back onto the floor where he knew he was going to have to pull her up from in a little while, but for now he crawled up next to her and looked down at her with her eyes closed in exhaustion.

“No, I think I’m over that now. You’ll never be fragile to me again. Normal service has been resumed.”

“Good,” she said, eyes still closed. “It’s a bit unseemly to go overturning tables and storming around like a man possessed in polite company. I know the plan was for you to make a scene, but you really took it to the nth degree.”

“Well. It may not all have been an act.”

She snorted a laugh, but cracked an eye open to be sure it was a joke. “Go on.”

“He was touching your bump, River.”

“Poor dear, were you feeling possessive?”

“You could have at least pretended not to enjoy it.”

“That’s still no reason to punch someone in the jaw.”

“I’ve always wanted to thump him. I saw the opportunity and took it.”

“Poor Jack. At what point do you think he realised it was you?”

“Somewhere on his way to the floor I reckon. Don’t worry, he’s used to jealous husbands, wives and life partners by now.”

“So you admit you were jealous?”

The Doctor stopped as if suddenly realising something and then looked up at the console. “We’re not in the vortex.”

“We got a bit distracted.”

“Jack?” he called out, trepidation building.

There was silence and the Doctor heaved a sigh of relief.

Then came the knock, and he winced.

Jack’s voice came sing-songing through the closed door. “Well, I didn’t get the full effect, because the TARDIS wouldn’t let me in, but I have to say, that’s quite the radio-play you two are working on! Such realistic sound effects! And the acting! Someone’s in line for an award or two.”

The Doctor grumbled as he got to his feet and angrily fastened himself back into his clothes. He bent over and swiped River’s knickers from the console room floor and shoved them in a pocket, before running his fingers through his hair and opening the door a crack. “Yes?”

Jack craned his neck to look over the Doctor’s shoulder into the TARDIS. River, with eyes still shut raised a hand in greeting from her position on the floor. “You couldn’t give me a lift to Alperion Gamma?”

“No.”

“Come on, it’s the least you can do after laying me out back there. This regeneration is pretty violent. Is that down to you?” He called the question in to River who simply snorted in response. “I’ll keep your little secret if you do,” Jack said, patting his own stomach.

“You’ll keep it anyway,” the Doctor warned, but dropped his arm and let Jack enter. Jack sauntered over to where River was lying and showing no sign of attempting to get up, and looked down at her. “Pleased to make your acquaintance Mrs Doctor.”

“It’s River. And likewise…or I was, or will be. Meh, you’ll see.”

Jack looked to the Doctor for some explanation, but the Doctor just grinned and set the coordinates for Alperion Gamma.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a long time since I did anything with this series, and this could be the last one in it.


End file.
